The Stranger
by Ravensky Y-chan
Summary: Apa kau lihat pasangan yang sedang berciuman di lorong hotel itu? Itu aku. Dengan seorang pria asing. Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan? Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Apa aku sedang dilecehkan? Pfftt, tidak, tidak. Justru akulah yang sedang melakukan pelecehan. Kau bingung? Baiklah, mari kita putar waktu sedikit.


**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kau lihat pasangan yang sedang berciuman di lorong hotel itu? Itu aku. Dengan seorang pria asing.

Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan? Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Apa aku sedang dilecehkan? Pfftt, tidak, tidak. Justru akulah yang sedang melakukan pelecehan, walaupun yang terlihat adalah posisiku yang terjepit di antara pria itu dan dinding.

Kau bingung? Baiklah, mari kita putar waktu sedikit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah pesta ulang tahun putri pemilik kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga. Sudah jelas, pestanya diadakan di sebuah hotel mewah dengan tamu undangan para konglomerat dan pejabat. Sebuah pesta yang hanya dapat kau lihat di dalam drama.

Apa kau tahu hal yang menyebalkan dari pesta para _elite_? Terlalu kaku, penuh dengan omong kosong tentang bisnis dan politik, dan tamu undangannya hanya yang itu-itu saja. Lingkaran sosial kaum _elite_ sangat sempit. Itu karena jumlah kami terbatas. Kau tahulah, tidak semua orang bisa memiliki harta berlimpah atau kekuasaan yang besar. Karena itu, sebagian besar wajah tamu undangan sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Dan apa kau tahu hal yang paling menyebalkan dari pesta seperti ini? Bertemu _dia_. Itu adalah kemungkinan yang peluangnya hampir mendekati 1. Sebagai anak tunggal dari perdana menteri, _dia_ hampir selalu hadir dalam pesta-pesta seperti ini. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk membangun relasi demi masa depan politiknya dan menjaga tahta ayahnya. Sudah dua tahun lebih aku berusaha menghindarinya dengan menolak datang ke pesta-pesta seperti ini. Tapi kali ini pengecualian. Ini ulang tahun sahabatku dan aku tidak mungkin mangkir.

 _Speak of the devil_ , itu dia, berjalan ke arahku dengan _handphone_ menempel di salah satu telinganya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Aku mulai panik. Berlari masuk ke dalam toilet lagi hanya akan membuatku tampak konyol. Bisa-bisa para wanita di dalam sana mengira aku _beser_. Yikes, sangat tidak elit.

Dalam situasi darurat, inilah yang sanggup dipikirkan oleh otakku. Aku menarik laki-laki pertama yang keluar dari toilet dan mulai menciumnya. Masa bodoh dia siapa. Setidaknya dia bukan laki-laki berumur dan wajahku bisa ditutupi dengan sempurna.

Beberapa detik pertama pikiranku masih fokus pada motif kamuflaseku, sampai saat si pria asing balas menciumku. _Don't get me wrong_ _,_ aku tidak sedang mengeluh. Ciuman ini tidak buruk. Tidak, tidak, hebat malah. Siapa sangka si pria asing ini adalah _good kisser_. Dia menciumku dengan gairah. Lagi dan lagi, sampai aku nyaris kewalahan mengimbanginya. Andai manusia tidak perlu bernapas, kurasa ciuman ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Kami mengakhiri ciuman dengan terengah-engah, tapi dia tidak menjauh. Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Saat napasku sudah mulai teratur, pikiran warasku pun kembali. Aku memastikan objek yang kuhindari sudah menghilang sebelum kemudian mendorong si pria asing perlahan dan melihat wajahnya.

Oke, bukan cuma ciumannya saja yang bagus, tapi wajahnya… _Oh, Tuhan, apa mungkin Hyun Bin punya saudara kembar?_

Aku berdeham canggung. " _Well_ , yang tadi itu… um… maaf dan terima kasih." Tanpa menunggu reaksinya aku langsung terbirit-birit kembali ke _ballroom_ sambil berdoa semoga dia bukan salah satu tamu Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau menikmati pestanya?" Hyuuga Hinata, _the birthday girl_ , menghampiriku.

"Lumayan. Makanannya enak-enak," kataku, mencomot satu lagi black forest di hadapanku. Hinata terkekeh.

"Terima kasih atas basa-basinya. Aku tahu koki di rumahmu bisa membuatkan black forest seperti ini kapan saja kau minta."

Aku hanya meringis sebagai balasan. "Jadi, berapa lama aku harus bertahan di sini? Berapa menit durasi setor muka yang dianggap sopan?"

"Tidak lama. Hanya sampai tengah malam," sahut Hinata sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oi, oi. Itu keterlaluan." Aku memukul bahunya main-main. Hinata tahu aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Hanya bertahan di sini beberapa jam bukan masalah besar. Yang menjadi masalah besar adalah kenyataan bahwa aku harus berhadapan dengan orang yang ingin kuhindari seumur hidup.

"Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke menatapmu terus?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku menoleh ke arah tatapan Hinata. _Holly crap_. Itu si Hyun Bin-Doppelganger tadi. Jadi itu _the famous_ Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua dari kepala polisi Uchiha Fugaku dan _founder_ perusahaan IT Konoha Tech? Selama ini aku hanya mendengar namanya tapi tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Wajar saja, orang-orang bilang dia tidak suka diambil gambar untuk berita apapun. Aku buru-buru membuang muka. "Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Dia teman kakak. Mereka berinvestasi pada perusahaan yang sama," Ekspresi Hinata kembali bersemangat. "Jadi kenapa dia menatapmu terus?"

Rasa panik kembali memenuhi kepalaku. "Sudah, jangan dilihat lagi." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. " _Please_ , Hinata," kataku memohon.

Hinata memutar matanya dan mengganti topik. "Apa kau sudah bertemu Gaara?"

Ugh, ternyata kami loncat ke topik menyebalkan lainnya. _Terima kasih Hinata_. "Hampir. Tapi aku menghindar," sahutku lesu. "Apa dia datang bersama Ino?"

Hinata tidak perlu menjawab karena saat itu pasangan Gaara-Ino muncul entah dari mana.

"Sakura," kata Ino riang—atau pura-pura riang. "Kau datang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu."

 _Tersenyum, Sakura_. "Hai Ino." Aku memeluknya singkat. "Apa kabar, Gaara-kun?"

"Baik. Bagaimana kabarmu, Saku?" tanya Gaara-kun dengan senyum lembut favoritku. Senyum yang pernah menjadi milikku.

"Baik," jawabku sopan. Ah, mata itu… Masih mata tajam yang sama. Yang dulu sanggup membuatku menatapnya berjam-jam. _Apa tidak ada yang berubah dari dirimu Gaara-kun? Selain usia dan hatimu tentunya_.

"Apa kau tahu aku dan Gaara-kun bertunangan?" Pertanyaan Ino mengalihkan pikiranku. Ino mengangkat tangan untuk menunjukkan cincinnya. Boleh aku jejalkan cincin itu ke mulutnya?

"Memangnya kami perlu tahu?" sahut Hinata sinis. Sebetulnya aku berterima kasih kepada Hinata atas komentarnya, tapi yang aku lakukan adalah memelototinya karena bersikap terlalu frontal.

Setelah sesi singkat saling sindir antara Hinata vs Ino, seorang pelayan menghampiri kami dan memberitahu Hinata bahwa ayahnya memanggilnya. Hinata lantas berbisik kepadaku, "Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi. Kau baik-baik saja kan dengan kedua penghianat ini?"

Aku hanya mengangguk walaupun aku yakin ekspresiku mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Apa kau datang ke sini sendirian, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Itu pertanyaan biasa sebenarnya, tapi jika keluar dari mulut Ino artinya bisa lain. _Apa aku sudah move on dari G_ _aara-kun_ _? Apa aku sudah punya pasangan?_

" _Well…._ ," aku mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tidak ada yang berkomentar lagi. Ino terlalu sibuk bergelayut manja di lengan Gaara-kun yang berdiri canggung di sebelahnya. Ino memang manja, tapi di depanku sikap manjanya akan bertambah 100 kali lipat. Dia senang sekali pamer di hadapanku. Memangnya merebut pacar temanmu itu pantas dibanggakan? Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku kabur saja? Aku memandang ke sekeliling, mencari jalan untuk kabur secepatnya. Apa aku pura-pura pergi ke toilet saja?

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangku.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Oke, pada titik ini aku bingung apakah Tuhan membantuku dengan mengirimkan Uchiha Sasuke atau justru menghukumku dengan menambah masalah yang baru. Ekspresiku pasti terlihat bingung. Sama bingungnya dengan dua orang di sebelahku.

"Uchiha," sapa Gaara dingin.

"Sabaku," balas Uchiha Sasuke sama dinginnya.

Ino memandang kami bergantian. "Kalian….?"

' _Kami' apa?_ Please _, aku juga tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini._

Uchiha Sasuke mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut Ino. "Uchiha Sasuke. Pacar Sakura."

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_. Apa dia sudah gila? Kapan kami berpacaran? Kami bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum miring kepadaku sementara ekspresi Ino terlihat syok dan Gaara-kun menjadi muram.

"Dari mana saja, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku lembut—atau begitulah yang aku maksudkan. Baiklah, jika ini bisa membuat pasangan Ino-Gaara berhenti mengasihaniku, akan aku ikuti permainan Sasuke.

"Hanya menyapa beberapa kolega."

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajahku. "Kenapa kau perlu tahu?"

"Habisnya Sakura tidak pernah memberi tahu kami. Aku yakin teman-teman yang lain pun tidak ada yang tahu."

Kali ini Sasuke memandang Ino jengkel, seolah-olah terganggu dengan kekepoannya. "Itu karena kami tidak suka pamer seperti kalian."

"Jadi itu kalian, yang tadi ada di lorong?" Gaara-kun bertanya, masih dengan nada dingin.

Jadi Gaara-kun memperhatikan? Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin menghilang.

"Benar," Sasuke menyeringai sombong. " _Hot_ sekali, _yeah_."

Wajahku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Sasuke-kun," tegurku lembut, yang justru malah memperlebar seringai Sasuke. _Ugh_.

Gaara-kun pergi meninggalkan kami dengan geraman rendah dan Ino tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya.

Setelah mereka menghilang, aku menarik tangan Sasuke meninggalkan _ballroom_. "Kita harus bicara."

 **To :** Hinata

Situasi darurat. Aku pergi. Nanti kuceritakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Jadi di sinilah kami sekarang, di Starbucks yang tidak jauh dari hotel tempat pesta Hinata berlangsung.

"Apapun yang dingin. Rasanya otakku sedang terbakar."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Dia lantas memanggil pelayan dan memesan kopi untuknya dan strawberry frappucino untukku.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke enteng.

"Jelaskan, yang tadi itu apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Ugh, wajah sok _innocent_ itu menyebalkan. "Itu bukan 'bukan apa-apa', Sasuke."

"Kun."

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun. Seperti tadi."

Apa sekarang itu penting? "Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Sasuke."

"Aku juga tidak."

Aku mendesah kalah. "Baiklah. Jadi yang tadi itu apa, Sasuke- **kun**?" tanyaku penuh penekanan pada suku kata terakhir.

"Well, aku hanya menolongmu." Lagi-lagi dia mengangkat bahu. "Terus terang saja kau berhutang terima kasih padaku."

Apa katanya? Aku berhutang terima kasih? Dia yang berhutang maaf padaku. "Memangnya aku minta tolong padamu?" kataku geram.

Dia terkekeh lagi. "Kau tahu, kau cantik kalau sedang marah."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Baik, baik." Sasuke mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Entah kau sadar atau tidak, tapi tadi kau memandangku dengan ekspresi S.O.S."

Benarkah? Tadi aku memang sempat melihat ke arah Sasuke sebentar—saat mencari cara untuk kabur dari Gaara-kun dan Ino—yang ternyata masih memandangku juga. Tapi aku tidak seputus asa itu sampai-sampai meminta bantuan orang asing. Oke, oke aku ralat, aku tidak seputus asa itu sampai-sampai meminta bantuan orang asing **dua kali**. Orang asing yang sama pula.

"I'm not," bantahku.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis. Wajah sok tahunya itu juga menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, anggap saja begitu," aku menyeruput frappucinoku dengan jengkel. "Tapi apa perlu kau berpura-pura jadi pacarku? Kau kan bisa menjadi temanku dan membantuku kabur dari mereka."

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Sasuke sombong. "Aku punya reputasi yang harus dijaga."

"Apa? Apa hubungannya—"

"Kau menciumku, ingat?" Wajahku memerah. "Uchiha Sasuke tidak dicium oleh sembarang orang."

"Untuk itu aku minta maaf. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan?" kataku menyesal.

"Memangnya minta maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?"

Lagi-lagi aku mendesah kalah. "Baiklah, apa maumu Sasuke-kun?"

"Jadi pacarku."

" _What_? _Are you mad_?"

" _Yeah. Mad about you_."

 _Blush, blush_ … "Apa kau tidak merasa ini terlalu klise? Pura-pura berpacaran?"

Sasuke bersandar pada sandaran kursi, membuat gesturnya terlihat santai. "Siapa bilang ini pura-pura? Aku memintamu jadi pacarku. _For real_."

 _Lingkaran setan_. "Dengar, kau tidak kenal aku dan aku tidak kenal kau. Bagaimana mungkin kita pacaran?"

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal dari pemilik Haruno Group."

"Maksudku bukan sekedar nama. Kau mungkin akan kecewa setelah mengenalku lebih jauh," kataku, berusaha membuatnya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu beri aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Biar aku yang putuskan apakah aku kecewa atau tidak."

"Aku tidak mau," tandasku.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke mendesah kalah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantor polisi."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Aku kembali panik.

"Kau melakukan pelecehan, ingat?"

"Itu… itu…," aku tergagap. "Kau tidak punya bukti."

Sasuke terkekeh lagi. "Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi ada CCTV di sana. Mau lihat?" Dia memainkan alisnya sambil melipat lengan.

 _Tuhan, ternyata ini memang hukuman dari-Mu karena aku gadis nakal yang mencium orang asing._

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau itu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yakin tidak susah bagimu mendapatkan wanita."

"Tapi aku tidak mau mereka," tepisnya. "Aku mau kau." Bisakah seseorang mati akibat terlalu sering _blusing_? Aku rasa aku bisa. "Dengar, apa kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Aku menggeleng. "Bagus. Itu hanya ada di dalam drama. Tapi aku bisa katakan bahwa aku tertarik padamu pada ciuman pertama," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Bisakah seseorang mati akibat sakit kepala? Aku rasa aku bisa.

"Baiklah." Aku menyerah. "Tapi aku punya syarat." Sasuke memutar matanya. "Aku beri kita waktu 3 bulan. Jika sampai saat itu kau dan aku tidak saling jatuh cinta, aku minta hubungan ini—apapun namanya—dibatalkan."

"Deal," jawab Sasuke puas. "Mendekatlah."

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba saja bibirnya sudah menempel di bibirku.

"Itu tanda kesepakatan kita," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata jahil.

Dasar menyebalkan. Untung saja dia tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin…..?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author's Bacot Area-**

Ada yang bisa nebak _who is my new favorite_?

Beneeerrr, Hyun Bin-ajushi. Wkwkwkwk.

Akibat Memories of the Alhambra, saya jadi _rerun_ Secret Garden dan Hyde, Jekyll and Me. Btw beberapa dialog di fanfic ini diambil dari drama Secret Garden ya guys.


End file.
